


Wildest Dreams

by cafedanslanuit



Series: Allie's 500 followers event [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: Songfic request: Wildest Dreams - Taylor Swift. "He says no one has to know what we do, his hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room"
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Series: Allie's 500 followers event [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Wildest Dreams

It was a clear and concise rule. No relationships until his psychologist deemed it was okay for him to date again. Jihyun could be friends with MC, but he was advised not to spend time alone with her, as his feelings could get the best of him and end up in a situation that wouldn’t help his recovery. MC reluctantly accepted. As much as she knew Jihyun’s mental health was a priority, it made her sick not to be able to lean her head on his shoulder when they had RFA meetings or to kiss him whenever he smiled just the way she had grown to love.

His mental health was a priority, she repeated to herself like a mantra as she took another look at herself in the mirror. Jumin had been kind enough to buy her a dress as a way to thank her for all the work she’d done for the RFA. Even if it wasn’t another party –as the failure of the last one was too close for them to organize the next–, the members had decided to go out to an elegant restaurant and have a nice dinner. Yoosung had commented maybe one of the sources of distrust was because they didn’t see each other face to face unless there was a party. Sure, he saw Zen pretty regularly, but he couldn’t say the same thing about Jumin or Jaehee.

MC arrived at the dinner party using a navy blue silk dress, her purse clutched firmly in her hands. Even if she did get to see most of them often, she couldn’t shake the idea of seeing V in a suit in her mind. The waitress led her to the private booth were Jumin, Jaehee and Yoosung were already there. She smiled at her friends as she took her seat besides Jaehee, complimenting her on her gray dress.

She didn’t get to do much chatting before she saw all her friend’s eyes on someone else. As she turned, she saw Jihyun smiling tenderly at them, wearing a light gray suit and a white button up. He sat next to Jumin, almost in front of MC. Jihyun quickly jumped into the conversation, looking refreshed, much more healthier than she’s ever seen him. MC was glad. As Zen made his way to the table and therefore officially started the dinner party, MC thought this was all she ever wanted. Her friends were happy, the man she loved was happy… she would find a way to go on. She could wait for him a little bit more.

Or so she thought.

Because the way Jihyun’s fingers were grabbing her ass as she bounced on top of him, just an hour after the dinner ended, was definitely _sinful_. MC moaned his name, running her fingers across his scalp and pulling his hair. Jihyun grunted against her neck and bucked his hips up, trying to meet her rhythm. After one particular thrust, she cursed loudly. Jihyun chuckled, not really used to hear those words from her. Her eyes met his, the mint color tint in his eyes looking as enticing as ever. Jihyun opened his mouth, but MC quickly silenced him with a kiss. Jihyun’s hands cradled her face and soon enough, she was sent over the edge faster than ever, her whole body trembling on top of her lover. He followed her a few moments later.

MC waited until he rode out his orgasm to carefully remove herself from her position. She took a sit next to him on her bed. She looked around and smiled softly when she recognized her dress, now sprawled on the floor a few steps from where she was, next to what she thought was Jihyun’s shirt.

“So…” she started, not knowing how to start the conversation. MC looked at the man next to her, who was looking down, refusing to meet her eyes.

“I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have… I’m supposed to wait. I messed up” he muttered. She felt a heavy weight on her chest and nodded mind-absently.

“Yeah”

MC bit her lower lip. Having sex with Jihyun, even if it had been rushed, made her feel connected to him. Like she wasn’t making up their whole love story in her mind. But somehow, he had turned it into something they should be ashamed of.

“I was just supposed to walk you home. I shouldn’t…”

“Well, I invited you in, right?” MC shrugged with a sad smile. Feeling the cold breeze against her skin, she stood up and grabbed her robe, covering her body. Jihyun looked at her in such a way she felt she was back at the cabin in the woods and he was, once again, constantly asking for her forgiveness for letting herself get into all that mess. MC looked away, not wanting to cry in front of him.

“I’m sorry” he repeated. “I feel–”

“I won’t tell anyone. Don’t worry” MC muttered, making her way to her bathroom. Once she locked the door behind her, she opened the faucet and let herself slide down. She sat on the floor and put her hand on her mouth, trying to cry as silently as she could.

Not a long time went by before she heard movement in her room and after a couple of minutes, the front door closing behind the man she didn’t have the right to love.


End file.
